Standard week
A standard week was 7 days. Appearances * Tales from Wild Space: Podracer's Rescue * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II * Rookies (Mentioned Only) * Holocron Heist (Mentioned Only) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Heroes on Both Sides (Mentioned Only) * The Bad Batch (Mentioned Only) * Kindred Spirits * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple (Mentioned Only) * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark * Ahsoka * TK-462 * Most Wanted * S''olo: Expanded Edition'' * Solo, Part II * Rebel Rising * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part III * Thrawn, Part IV * Bottleneck * A New Dawn * Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed" (Mentioned Only) * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure * Exclusive: Mas Amedda receives Governor Arihnda Pryce for Lothal report (Mentioned Only) * Breaking Ranks * Empire Day (Mentioned Only) * Eyes on the Prize (Mentioned Only) * Rebel Bluff * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera * Lost Stars webcomic (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn: Alliances * Hunted vs Hunted * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * Raymus * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * Stories in the Sand * Reirin * Not for Nothing * The Trigger * End of Watch * Desert Sun * Grounded * By Whatever Sun * Inferno Squad * Smuggler's Run * Princess Leia, Part V (Mentioned Only) * One Thousand Levels Down * Mind Your Manners * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I * Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra Annual 1 * Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I * Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I * Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III * Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! * Last Call at the Zero Angle * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Moving Target * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * Turning Point * Aftermath (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt * Empire's End * Last Shot * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Bloodline * Phasma (Mentioned Only) * Rules of the Game * The Wine in Dreams * The Ride * The Perfect Weapon * The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku * Bait * Before the Awakening * Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Join the Resistance * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles * Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base * The Force Awakens novel (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Rey's Survival Guide * Flight Log * Cobolt Squadron * Bomber Command * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1 * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * The Last Jedi, Part I * Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III Sources * Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Ghosts of Dathomir * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Kedpin Shoklop in the Databank